Hate? Love? Both? Levi x Eren Prologue
by darkytrial
Summary: Eren changes to an all sports and medicine school with his high school friends. He that loves Martial arts ends up with the worst teacher in this art, but is he really that despicable, Eren will grow fond of this Coach( Levi ) of his leading to a series of games... yaoi, lemons in times to come and other kinky things ;)
1. Prologue

(So this is my first fanfic so don't go all out on me but I'm open to any kind of advice :)

It's Eren x Levi but they'll hate each other a while after getting together, there will be yaoi and very probably lemons

This first chapter is an introduction, it's a bit boring so bear with me ^^

i don't own shingeki no kyojin/attack on titan)

Hate? Love? Both?

Levi x Eren Prologue

Yet another year starts for the teacher and the coaches. The training committee is ready to welcome all the newcomers just like the medical department. The new recruits are wandering around mesmerized as well as shocked and anxious, well for some, others are confident and ready to play the game. A group where friends greet each other happily stood in the middle of the room. A long summer of apprehension waiting to know if they were all accepted had gone by and everybody's glad to know they would meet everyone by coming to this school. A school that tests the students by making them wait in order to see if they can handle pressure. Little screams of happiness can be heard from this united group even though two members are still missing. But even though, these moments are not only of joy, they all have a bit of apprehension towards going somewhere completely new and foreign to them. Especially a little blond-haired teen who's shaking with stress, he's scared to enter his first hour of class, it being without Eren at his side, nor Mikasa or any of the others. Eren knows that Armin's having a hard time, being far from the people he knows will be tough on him, Eren understanding this puts a hand on his friend's shoulder to reassure him.

"Come on Armin, don't be so scared it'll be fine, besides other nice people will be with you that's for sure and you can still join us during our free time, you won't be cut out just because of that."

He gives him his best reassuring smile, which shows his trust towards Armin, all this talking leads the others to come closer and soon a crowd of friends surrounds Armin. A blond tough-looking guy, named Reiner gives Armin a pat on the back, which destabilizes him making everyone laugh releasing a bit of the tension. Suddenly Jean and Marco arrive they're welcomed by everybody well almost, Eren is looking at Jean with despise, he cannot stand seeing him, too much hate and memories. He lets out an annoyed laugh and complains:

"How nice?! And here I thought you weren't coming, well I guess you're the retarded one for sure and as a bonus you're followed by your gentle little puppy. Aren't you tired of being bossed around Marco?"

Jean looks at him, defiant "Oh and I thought you weren't going to be here today because you suck so much!"

Eren smiles playfully, clearly enjoying this "Well I'm sorry but I'm not gay and I don't enjoy doing such things but you know it's okay if you took pleasure in sucking Marco's dick all summer."

Jean looks down for a second, blushing a little because he doesn't want Marco, he has someone else in mind and that person is the most beautiful on earth to his eyes. Eren gives Jean a challenging smile and they exchange a glare full of hatred and you can feel electricity in the air. All the others are ready to hold them back if a fight is going to happen. Marco lets out a sigh of exasperation while blushing a little as well as embarrassed.

"Guys, please stop this, it's been a while and it's the first day, please don't start fighting again. And Eren… I would never touch Jean… that's just preposterous"

A little but ambitious guy, sometimes a coward, named Connie looks at Marco with a raised eyebrow "Here we go with the big words… "

He whispers: "I don't get it…"

Eren looks at Marco with fake compassion "Now Marco's getting all shy on us! Tell us what happened!" those words make Jean even more on edge especially when it's Eren and he can't help but scream "Leave him alone!" making everyone turn around to look at them. Reiner rolls his eyes "That's just great, this is going to become a show…"

Eren smiles at Jean's remark, seeing it as an opening "Oh Marco has a guardian I see…"

Jean can't stand this anymore "Shut up!"

"Try and make me!" a playful and defiant smile still on his face.

Jean throws his arm out ready to hit Eren, but he dodges it with a simple movement of his head and catches Jean's fist. He looks at him with fake pity "Well that sucks, it's a shame but you're too slow".

A black haired girl shoots an intense glare at both of them, sigh, and takes action, she moves towards them and puts herself between the two facing Eren. Eren's clearly surprised that she's acting like this but at the same time he's used to it. "Mikasa? What are you doing? Leave me alone"

" Just cut it out you two it's annoying me…"

For once Jean doesn't talk back, he can't he's too preoccupied by looking at this person's perfectly shaped back; her silky black hair, her porcelain skin and cannot help but whisper her name tenderly. She turns around ticked off by him saying her name and glares at him. Mikasa then takes Eren's hand to get away from him but sill within the group, Jean can't stand the view of those two hands together, it makes him mad but he still goes back to admiring the one he loves.

Eren looks back, clearly bored "Whatever and Jean close your mouth you look retarded"

Jean's too busy admiring the beauty to notice what Eren just said, he's already gone somewhere else. After this incident Eren was getting impatient.

"When are they going to make all the boring announcements? I can't wait to start!"

Armin lets out a whimper "You shouldn't be in such a hurry, just wait you'll get there anyways but … I'm not sure I'll find my classes…" He's obviously worried and Marco reassures him. "Don't worry, I'm coming with you."

Armin wasn't expecting this and he gives a questioning look to Marco "What? I thought you were going to go in the sports department."

Marco scratches his cheek a little bit uneasy smiling "Well in the end no, Jean convinced me that I would be more suited for medicine, he says I'm not aggressive enough, I'd be crushed by the opponents because of my kindness."

Armin smiles in understanding and everyone nods, Connie lets out a "yep" of agreement and Reiner starts laughing and jokes "You finally came to your senses! That's great now we won't have to take care of you". Marco scowls a little in disagreement but seeing everyone laughing brings a smile to his face, a smile full of compassion and friendship. In the back of the group the two who have been silent since the beginning start moving.

A tall girl, Ymir looks at Christia, a small blonde girl, her eyes asking her a silent question and Christia nods. Ymir smiles and clears her throat getting the group's attention "Guys it's not only going to be you two but Christia will join you" she has tears in her eyes and a worried look that makes everybody wonder if she's sincere "It was so hard, I was asking her to be away from me, away from safety but if it was the best for her and I had to convince her of it..." Christia puts a hand on Ymir's face "It's all right, like I told you before I'll be fine." Everyone's touched by this cute behavior even though one of them in particular wants Christia for himself. Armin was moved by what was happening and he then remember what Ymir just said " Well that's awesome Christia, we're going to support each other and I bet now that I have you guys with me everything will be fine, I guess." Eren's happy for his childhood friend but he has other pressing matters "Now that this problem is solved we can shut up and listen to what they're going to say"

The teachers and coaches are on the stage, waiting for the silence of the new students. They're wearing suits; ties, well dressed for sport coaches and two of them are wearing the white blouse suited for doctors and scientists. Whispers could be heard all over the place after this apparition, the recruits have a hard time standing still, overflowing with excitement, they just can't wait to get this over with to enter their classes and start the training as well as the lessons. Some of them are looking eagerly at the superiors, ready to drink anything that's given to them, any word coming out of their mouth; others just want the schedule to get to it. The head of both departments welcomes the students making a great speech only listened by half the assembly and it will only be remembered by a small number of people. He explains how everything is done at this school, the rules of how to behave, the different classes they're going to have in each department and the teachers and coaches introduce themselves. An old, small, bold and funny-looking man took one step forward "Hello young ones, I'll be your soccer coach from this day on, well not if you're doing medicine. I look forward to playing with you!" He backs away and a crazy looking-woman wearing glasses advances "Hey! I'm Hanji and I just can't wait to study you ... I mean to study with you. I'll be working with the doctor apprentices on muscles, bones and all that type of stuff" Then comes the football teacher named Erd, the basketball coach Gunther, Oluo the swimming coach after these a tall blond guy wearing a white blouse introduces himself as the teacher for all the vital organs. Armin looks at this teacher, amazed, he just can't wait to get to his classes.

Finally comes the teacher that Eren was waiting to be introduced, he has been trying to guess which one would be his favorite sport's coach and in the end it came down to him. Looking at him makes Eren feel uneasy, he's so dark, an evil aura seems to be all around him but Eren won't let this guy ruin his love for Martial Arts even if it's full of suffering. The black-haired coach takes a step-forward, looking down at the assembly like they were beneath him "I'll be your Martial Arts coach, call me Coach Levi, with Ms. Petra who is my assistant, I expect you to follow the rules and respect her as much as me or you'll directly be sent in hell". After hearing this, chills go down Eren's spine, he knows it's just a metaphor but he's paralyzed by the monotone and despicable tone his voice has, he already can't stand the guy, Eren can only hope that the assistant will be nice enough not to make this class a living hell. The head of school dismisses the newcomers after saying that the classes and schedules are waiting for them at the back of the room. After hearing this the whole group turns around and sees many tables ready with information to guide the students, the teachers they just had seen where already sitting down behind their desks waiting for the crowd. They all scurried over, eager to learn everything about their organization of the week, Eren and his friends finally manage to get all the information after a long wait behind others during which elbows had been flung around, screams of indignation could be heard and people complained about someone cutting in line.

They compare the results of the classes and to Eren's greatest disappointment he's with Jean but at least others will be there to keep his mind of this asshole, Connie, Mikasa and Sasha will be there with him but being in the same class as Jean still ticked him off, he doesn't want that to happen, it's one of the worst things ever. Jean looks at him with amusement "Hey! It's seems we're in the same class Eren, I'm going to show you how better than you I am"

Eren let out a sigh of anger and frustration "Well first you'll have to do better with the grammar 'cause it's the basis, if I can beat you in English you should be scared of what'll happen in sports!" He snickered Jean looked at Eren, he cannot stand seeing his face "We'll see on the field..."

But Eren isn't listening anymore, he's looking at Coach Levi, and he already wants to learn from him but also apprehends this moment. While glaring at him, the coach in question turns his head and finds Eren's eyes and looks at him, without any change in his expression, he still looks like an evil person that is tired of this world. Eren defies this coach of his with his gaze, holding it, refusing to fold in front of all the hatred coming from this person, he only looks away when Armin tells him to enjoy and to not be preoccupied by Jean.

The bell finally rings and all of them rush out of the room to get to their first class. In the end Eren is with Mikasa, Connie, Jean and Sasha while Bertholt, Ymir and Reiner are in the other one and the three medicine students end up in the same class for the greatest pleasure of the group. They separate from each other to go to their respective lesson after wishing good luck and then their day begins.

(Hope you enjoyed ^^ don't forget to leave a comment or criticize it helps me a lot

so in the next chapter (chapter 1) Eren goes to Levi's class and they can't stand each other! x) but they don't have a choice)


	2. Chapter 1

(So there was a Prologue before this 1st one, it's an introduction of the story, I hope you'll like this chapter and I can't wait to get to the part where they like each other and the deny it *^* hehe.)

**Eren x Levi**

Chapter 1:

Eren's POV:

I'm walking in front, Mikasa by my side, and as always she seems somewhere else, cut out from this world but I know she'll always be there if someone needs her. While walking the others won't stop talking behind us, they keep on making comments about everything they see, the tiniest thing amazes them, it's ridiculous. They start wondering about how our teachers will be, based on their first appearance, which reminds me that our first period today is with him.

*Great way to start off the day, this won't be as fun as I hoped it would have been*. The door opening to his class is getting closer after each step taken and every second of the way I feel the apprehension as well as the excitement grow little by little in my chest. *Coach Levi will try to ruin my passion for martial Arts I'm sure of it, he looked so distant, like he doesn't care about us, like he despises us but I will leave this class everyday undefeated for the next three years! *.

The door suddenly appears in front of me, I hadn't realized we were already there, making me stumble a bit from shock, when I finally get my balance back the glares of my friends are weighing on me, I know they'll laugh any minute now but they don't. *Well that's odd, maybe they're too stressed to laugh, or maybe the coach scares the hell out of them and they can't help but think about what'll happen in that room. At least I'm not scared! I'll stand up to him no matter what! *

I turn around and see them all smiling awkwardly, Connie's lips are twitching, Sasha seems really scared like she's going to start running and screaming that she doesn't want to go and Jean is standing there, his gaze on the door, completely paralyzed *This is fun, Jean is so scared he looks like a little girl in a horror movie, that just hides somewhere and doesn't realize she's offering herself, this is excellent. And wait! How is Mikasa handling the new coach? *. An answer to my question comes right away, I hear the cringing of a door, I turn around in a hurry, panicked just to see Mikasa standing in the doorway, the door wide opened, *I can't do anything, it's too late, he'll see us all in our weakest moments and what is he going to think of us then? Shit how could I let this happen? *.

Finally I realize I'm still in shock so I get back to my senses and a mask appears on my face, a mask of indifference and calmness hiding all the stress I felt only a few seconds ago. The stress isn't gone, I can feel it boiling inside of me, * I don't understand during the whole summer I was eager to get here, to enter this room, I couldn't wait and now that I'm here the desire is still there but it's buried under fear and anxiety. I don't understand where these feelings came from! * The coach scares me that at least is obvious, he's bad news and I know it *I might be scared of the outcome of the lesson, failing this sport would be terrible, I have a bad feeling about the next two hours after seeing coach Levi and I hope I'm wrong... for once*.

I hear a voice coming from inside the room and it drags me out of my reverie *You're not going to stay here all day are you? I don't want to waste my time so hurry up and move*. It came from the front of the room, to our left, a whole crowd of students is facing us, looking at us intensively but my attention is taken away from them to the small devilish man, the owner of the voice, he was still wearing his suit and tie *That's weird, I thought we were going to practice sports, he shouldn't be dressed that well...*

He looks at us angrily, ordering us to take a seat only with his glare, he's so intense and takes a lot of air for being so tiny. We all scurry to our seats, next to Mikasa who has already settled down, almost tripping on each other's feet and when I sit down I can't help but let out a sigh of relief.

*Finally my legs stopped shaking and my head is lost in all this crowd... wait no... I'm in the front row, Mikasa sat down in the freaking from row, this is madness! * Everyone has already settled down, legs crossed on the ground of the dojo, waiting for the coach to start talking. Coach Levi glares around the room, his gaze stops on me, he's studying me, I feel uneasy, I know he's trying to test me but it's hard to keep looking in those eyes, those black eyes that seem to be ready to drink your soul, but my eyes don't lower, I'm determined and I refuse to loose, hate fills my whole body, *Martial arts is going to be tough this year, sounds good to me! Some kind of challenge! I'll pass it! *

I smile of determination and the coach seems taken aback by my reaction, *Perfect, he knows I'm not going to surrender that easily and he probably never sees someone smiling when he's looking, especially not a student but what can i say? I will surpass this teacher no matter what. Martial Arts is hard but I love it, even if i have a bad feeling about his lessons... I'll give it my all! *.

Levi POV:  
All of them are gathered here, i look at this mass of kids *So much of them... Ugh... they're like filthy little insects swarming in my clean dojo, leaving all kinds of disgusting smells and marks... I hate my fucking job. * My gaze stops on one of them, *He looks... different, he doesn't seem scared or anything. * His whole body seems to be shaking but of what? fear? excitement? I would have said fear but his face says otherwise especially this annoying grin of his that manages to surprise me. On the first day the students lower their heads scared shitless to make contact with my eyes, but this impudent little brat is standing up to me and he doesn't look away *I'll see to it that he learns some respect and that he acts like the others, like a scared little child...*

This kid looks resistant *Good he'll be able to suffer next year's exercises*. His eyes look full of energy that is going to lash out anytime *tsss... He's going to break with what I'll make him do, with that shitty energy of his, he won't last long*. I stop studying him moving on to the other students, they're all the same, pathetic, all looking down *At least they know what's best for them, they don't need to be taught discipline but that one does...*.

Next to me Petra has started talking, introducing the art that we will be learning this year, the superiors didn't want me to do it because i scare them but they need to be resistant, they're too weak if they fold in front of such little danger. My assistant keeps talking and all around the room disapproving murmurs can be heard as well as relieved sighs. This is the same every year... the same reaction... the same attitude... agitation is starting to rise, it ticks me off.

*Fuck the instructions, I'll do as I please* "Hey! Listen when someone's talking or don't speak, but I don't want to hear any of you! Understood?!" Petra looks thankfully at me and so i finish doing the presentation "Like Ms. Petra just said, you'll be doing meditation, yoga, aikido and tai-chi this year, don't like it? Feel free to get out, I don't need ungrateful kids here. If you stay that means you're ready to work and so I expect of you to do everything I tell you and to not complain. I hate when children complain, it annoys me and it could be the end of the line for you if you do so. Am I clear?"

The assembly nods shyly in unison, they seem to understand and no one gets up to leave "It was excepted, they never leave. Maybe they're too scared or too ashamed but they just never do. It's a shame I would have less sweat on my hands if the numbers decreased. *

I'm well aware that most of them are disappointed that this year we'll just be doing training to learn control and defense but it's what they have to do if they want to master the other arts and anyways surprising them each year distracts me. And so the lesson starts, it's not a practicing lesson like there will be in the future but simply an educating one.

Everything about what we'll be doing is explained during the next two hours, I study the kids, looking at how they're reacting, when I finally get to the brat that stood up to me, apparently called Eren, I observe how shaken up he looks, he almost seems broken, like I took something from him *I'm winning that's for sure, I'll crush him and turn him into an obedient brat but he still looks pretty resistant and he's wearing a mask that hides most of his emotions unlike his comrades who all seem amazed by the program. This child is intriguing, why is he fighting so much, I'm going to take great pleasure in looking at him try and overcome my lessons. * I also notice a girl seating next to him who looks completely bored and cut out from this world, I'd like to test her capacities, she looks ready for anything and she might be able to withstand all the exercises that will be given to her.

The hour finally comes to an end, leaving Petra and I with a whole hour of free time ahead of us. *She'll want to talk about the students and lessons I bet, I would like to fucking relax and be left alone but I've been told to cooperate so I guess I don't have a choice... unless...*. When no students remain in the dojo, I undo my tie and start going towards the exit "Petra I'll be working on my Martial Arts so do whatever you want, stay, leave I don't care". Grabbing my bag that was next to the door I move towards the changing room

I pass the girl's dressing room exactly like last year but this time there are no peeping toms in sight, but that won't last. The door to the men's changing room flies open at the push of my foot. *It's filthy in here, like usual, I need to teach that shitty janitor how to properly clean or just ask the superiors to get him replaced by a decent one*. I enter the room, disgusted *I should probably take care of cleaning here... no I need to train... and anyways the boys will mess it up in less than a second*. After thinking about the students the image of that annoying boy comes to my mind and the feeling of irritation is so great that I feel like breaking something right now. *I need to hurry and get to training or things will get ugly here*.

My change of clothes in my hands I walk towards one of the benches where I start undressing after having laid down my clothes. *Those formal clothes are clean but I feel vulnerable, it's way to tight to allow me to fight*. Then I start putting on my baskets and when I'm ready to go I fold my clothes and put them in my bag without forgetting to take out a towel for the sweat. When I come back to the dojo Petra isn't here anymore *She must have wanted to join the others, it'll be calmer this way*.

All the equipment is at the back of room i only have to place it as I wish. Looking at everything I just go for the wave masters *I'll be doing kickboxing then. Guess I need the shin guards and the boxing gloves... It'll be better if I take off my shirt or I'll end up getting dirty... ugh... even though I don't really sweat I don't want a soak shirt on me... tch*. So I leave my shirt and only keep my contact trousers on after putting the shin guards and the kickboxing gloves. The wave master starts shaking because of the impact of my legs and I keep going at it, I need to release all the anger. I punch it a few times and start jumping to hit it in the air, The anger starts to dissipate but the face of the shitty brat clings to my fucking brain. I consider putting his school picture on the pillar just to start hitting his head, I haven't felt so many things towards a being since a long time, I can only feel hate, despise and exasperation towards him. *Fuck my life, not beating him up is going to be painful...*

Narrator's POV:

The door of the dojo opens slowly without any noise, the intruder thanks the Gods for allowing him to be discreet, he doesn't want to anger anyone who's in the room. A head takes a peek inside only to find Coach Levi hitting wave masters as hard as he can, the intruder wonders why he's training at such a time but he doesn't have time, he needs to get his forgotten bag before getting killed. When passing the door, he slows down to look at the features of the body exercising in front of him, he moved flawlessly, with a lot of grace which surprised the intruder because Coach Levi didn't seem like an elegant person, more like a secluded and stiff one. He had stopped there, studying the coach's every move, information that he could take in for his kickboxing, he's fascinated by the skills demonstrated by this teacher of his. He suddenly realizes what he first came here for and hurries to his stuff but he trips on his own feet and a loud sound echoes throughout the dojo. Levi suddenly stops kicking and turns around swiftly a glare of death ready to rest upon the trespasser. He hates being bothered during his training session and hates even more the face that looks at him from the ground negating all the efforts put to forget that annoying brat. He has to keep himself from moving towards him and swinging his hand at his face, at this insolent features.

Levi is so focused on containing himself that he doesn't see the young boy staring at him, Eren's gaze can't leave his coach's body, he despises him that's for sure but his body is the incarnation of perfect *Man, this guy is ripped but still he's thin and elegant bringing harmony to his small size... wait what the hell am I saying, I hate that guy, he's going to make us practice fucked up shit. Some sports that are only sad excuses for Martial arts, plus he looks like the devil, being around him feels like my soul is being sucked away. Satan I tell you, SATAN*. His gaze finally leaves the coach's body before the realizes what the kid was doing, his glare rises to Levi's face resulting in an exchange of looks, Levi comes back to the material world after meeting that impudent brat's gaze. Levi moves away from the sport where he was just standing to take his towel and his water bottle. He then walks to stand in front of Eren, still on the ground.

"Are you going to stand up or should I go and get the janitor to sweep you away from here". Eren hurriedly gets to his feet "Sorry coach."

"I hope you are. What are you doing here?". Eren tries to keep his eyes on the coach's face, resisting the temptation to admire the body some more. He can feel his cheeks reddening of shame. "I forgot my bag" and Levi looks coldly at him, he can't be bothered to care *How dumb can you get? Seriously? on the first day, this is going to be annoying* "Then why are you still here, take it and leave!". Eren takes his bag and leaves the room as fast as he can, oppressed by levi's presence, he never wants to see him again but at the same time he can't take the coach's body out of his mind. *If it had been someone else I would have envied them but right now I can only feel disgust of him being an incarnation of perfect and that the same time a demon*.

In the dojo Levi can't stand this anymore, he scurries toward one of the wave master and starts hitting it as hard as he can, like his life depends on it, he hates the kid, he won't be able to stay calm with him in the class *Have all my exercises gone to waste. FUCK! I didn't work that long just to get mad at such a little insignificant brat!*.

_(So this is the first chapter ! Yaye! x) Hope you like it so far ^^' I can't wait to write what comes next and especially get to the part when they like each other *^* hehe  
Tell me what you think about this, I'm opened to any kind of advice and maybe if you have ideas for the upcoming chapters, I have tons but I'd be happy to add more 8)  
In the next chapter : Party at Bertholt's huge house so crazy stuff is bound to happen, not so much for drunk people but still hehe , and the real lessons with Levi start!)_


	3. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter, took me a long time, sorry, work piled up and procrastination is half of my being laziness being the other half x)

hope you'll enjoy and that i didn't mess it up if i did feel free to criticize ;)

Chapter 2

Eren POV

Walking down the hall i finally spot the group, they're waiting for me in front of the class, well only Mikasa who probably wanted to make sure I'd come back safe and ... Jean? *What the hell is he doing here?! ah... Mikasa's here, he always clings to here, I should have figured he's not going to be here for me, we just can't stand each other plus he looks kind of annoyed of having to wait for me*.

Jean sees me and grins "It took you long enough! We weren't going to wait for you all day!" He says this but looks distant, probably thinking about his love, I can't help but chuckle at that thought, *He's just so desperately in love with her, poor guy she doesn't even notice him, i kind of feel pity for him*. He glares at me, a frown appears on his face "Hey dumb-ass?! Who are you laughing at, you're the one that went and forgot his stuff on the first day." Suddenly all the sympathy I had for him is gone, like if it had never been here, he pisses me off.

*How could I have liked his sorry ass at one point?* Shivers run down my spine as soon as the thought of these far away times comes to me. I try to shake off the memory of me wanting those lips, this body, his whole entire-being. *Ugh the pain of those memories*

"Hey are you deaf or maybe you've become mute, that'll be great, i'd be able to live in peace". Mikasa stands there, not reacting just there to be there. I finally managed to put those dead feelings on the side "Screw you at least I have a brain, what are you guys waiting for? Being late sucks, we're already the last ones so... Move it!".

As I pass Jean I hear a growl coming from his throat like a ferocious dog but I'll actually imagine him more like a puppy that thinks he's high and mighty. A smile reaches my lips at that thought and I enter this new class happily, without any worries, certain that I'll make it through this year.

Lunch time finally comes, exhaustion's spreading throughout my body. *Coach Pixis might look nice but man he's intense, this wasn't play time, soccer was excruciating, I apprehend tomorrow, my body will surely ache all over the place... but still it was fun*. I sit down at the table where everybody has gathered, as my ass touches the bench I feel shocks of pain run through my skin *I guess falling back then did hurt me in the end* and I chuckle internally.

At the table I'm surrounded my Armin and Mikasa, the others all around the table. We start talking about how our summer went, Connie starts talking about extravagant stories of his time spent in the shady woods of somewhere, I'm not paying much attention to what he's saying. He's just making so much movements even a blind person would notice it, but I don't care my gaze is settled on the coach's table, precisely at the one that just sat down, distant, bored like always.

Looking at him annoys me but I can't stop, I want to glare at this person I hate so much until I make him uncomfortable, I want to destabilize him, to get him out of his comfort zone. Or maybe i'm just being attracted by his dark aura that is drowning me in its evil, I need to get out of this endless circle of hate but I don't know why I enjoy annoying this horrible coach. *So many mysteries and it's only been the first day, shit how hard is this going to get!*.

Suddenly Mikasa pulls gently on my sleeve "So Eren what do you think about Martial Arts lessons". I sigh and turn my head to look at her "Bullshit! I don't want to learn about some stupid calming exercises I want to practice all the intense stuff". The need to shout this so that coach Levi can hear me is getting stronger at every syllable I pronounce. Her features soften " I understand... but I still think it might be helpful. So, Eren behave! and try to stand it". *God she can be so bossy sometimes*.

I simply nod in agreement, not wanting to dig deeper into this subject, * If it were to happen I might burst out and loose control, my anger lashing out and I don't want this to happen... *. And thank God, nobody mentions coach Levi or decides to continue this conversation about our lessons of Martial Arts, *Probably because the coach was just so freaky, and nobody wants to think about him anymore than it is needed, nobody wants to talk about him outside class, nobody wants to imagine his eyes shooting a death glare at you.*

A grumble from my stomach reminds me how hungry I am and i gather the little strength I have left to reach down for my lunchbox. *What did I prepare this morning again? I can't remember...* My thoughts are hazy, many faces pass through my mind one after the other mixed with feelings keeping me from thinking clearly. *Anyways, I can just open it and find out.*

In the end there's only some sushi and a little bit of a pasta salad, I devour all of it, already feeling my strengths coming back. With my energy renewed I'm ready to endure the end of the day which passes in a breeze without one thought towards Levi, my whole being had been focused on football and not drowning in swimming.

The surprise occurs after all the swimming while I'm drying my hair with a towel : the headmaster comes to speak with Mikasa and when she comes back she looks pretty shaken up and she reveals to me that they're making her skip a grade. I don't know if I should be disappointed or happy, I won't have someone stronger than me anymore but is that good or bad, I won't have her babysitting me all day which is good. I'm relieved by these news but Mikasa's look when she divulges this to me does not encourage joy, more sorrow than anything else. *At least she'll experience not always being with me during classes, she's going to see that I'm independent and that we don't have to be joined by that invisible thread every time of the day.*

In less than 10 minutes everyone I've known since middle school to high school has gotten wind of the fact that Mikasa was going into a higher class. Jean comes running right after he heard the news, he's like a little puppy, and he keeps complaining "Mikasa why do you have to go I don't want to leave you?".

She just ignores him grandiosely while Connie impersonates him, he joins his hands and gets to his knees in front of Sasha, a pleading look in the eyes as well as sadness "Why my dear? Why do you hate me so? Life is coming to an end with you leaving my sorry ass alone with these awesome jerks" and Sasha looks down at him at first surprised but a smirk appears on her face and she puts on a mask of indifference "I hate you... Shut up!"

Jean glares at them clearly frustrated and angry "Fuck you guys! I'm not that annoying!". I take the opportunity Jean just gave me "Why fuck them when you can come home anytime to fuck my dear sister." I put a finger to my lips which show a sneaky and challenging smile "It's a secret between us three!". I can hear everybody else trying to hold their laugh, it's getting harder for me to hold it in *I might crack, no i can't, it'll break everything*.

Reiner decides to join in "Well now it's not that much of a secret. We can be the bodyguards to keeps your maiden from escaping" He winks at me playfully and I smile back ready to enter the game, after he looks solemnly at Jean showing that he's serious about his duty as a bodyguard. Reiner joins both his fists together and lowers his head in a sign of submission "We will ensure that you can practice your art in peace or maybe it'll be more enjoyable in the fields where you naturally belong... horsy".

Horse-face is humiliated "Shut..." I cut him before he can finish his sentence, ready to destabilize him and so I imitate Reiner "But please don't moan too loudly you two, we don't want to wake up the neighbors do we?!".

Jean isn't able to say anything we keep attacking him for a while and at one point we just can't hold back anymore and all start hilariously laughing, Christa in her pure kindness, an expression of pity on her face walks towards Jean "Don't worry, they're just teasing you and you'll be okay you know you can survive without her". Jean looks at her and then away fainting to be uninterested "Sh...shut up I know that". All that time Mikasa is just looking as distant as usual hiding under her scarf.

Ymir comes from nowhere and just puts an arm around Christa's shoulder grinning "You're too nice Christa, he's just so desperate, of course my poor little darling wouldn't be able to resist this cry for help and attention". We just can't stop laughing, he's just so dependent of her.

In the end Christa talks us into leaving him alone a bit saying that we've been playing with him long enough and anyways Mikasa seems pretty off, *I bet she's still concerned about not being by my side anymore, she can be so protective sometimes it's so annoying, she should just be more concerned about herself and give me some space*.

They all congratulate her, and say how great she is, that anyways she would've been bored in our class and suddenly I remember she won't have to suffer the year of all those dull martial arts she goes straight to the interesting part and as a bonus she will only have to endure 2 years with that horrendous teacher. *Gosh... how I would've liked to be her*. Suddenly I see her taking her leave she announces that she'll go to the headmaster to get her new schedule.

"Oh hey guys by the way don't forget we have a party going on tonight isn't that right Bertholt?"

"Yeah thanks for reminding everybody Sasha"

"I'll get so much food, I can't wait." Drool is dripping from her mouth but then Sasha suddenly turns to Bertholt a death glare in the eyes " You didn't forget the pile of food did you?"

Bertholt scratches the back of his head "No I would never forget... and there's a lot so don't eat anything before coming I want everything to be finished by dawn! Understood?" We all answer with a smirk and a "Yes Sir" except Sasha who just looks at Bertholt with shiny thankful and possessive eyes, sparkles can even come out of her eyes when she's like this.

"Thank you, thank you so much, every last bit of it is mine... hehehe... mine". We slowly back away from her, as a joke and also because she kind of looks like the devil right now, leaving a confused Sasha surrounded by people standing about 2 meters away from her.

"What guys? is there a problem? Hey I'm not going to eat you". She reaches for Connie's arm, he gets his arm away from her reach, smirking "Are you sure because you looked like a crazed cannibal"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just love food so much and you guys too... wait i love you guys but not as food, it's different, and I kinda like food more.. wait no... that's not right... food is my life but I care about you guys a lot! There that's it!" She seems confused and puts on a smile and in the end we just laugh it off.

Reiner looks at everyone "Come on guys, scram! Get ready for the best time of your life! Plus we need to take care of protecting Bertholt's house from you savages". I start leaving, knowing that i need to get ready, relax as well as processing everything that happened today... way too much happened "Okay guys but don't get too distracted", I give them a knowing smile. Bertholt looks scandalized and Reiner just laughs "Yeah whatever Eren! See you guys later". We wave them goodbye and go off to our respective homes.

As I arrive at the front door I wonder if Mikasa's already home, Mom and Dad aren't there that's for sure. * He's in freakin' Francfort always leaving us behind for I don't know like 1 month, Mom ends up having to take care of us all the time even if she lacks a lot considering she has to spend the whole day at work and sometimes even the night.* Just the thought of my father angers me, he's a douchebag, I hate him, he's never nice to us even when he's there, he just ignores us, it's like only his work exists and matters to him, not even mom can make him interested! I walk in.

"Hey Mikasa, you there?" Silence welcomes me "I guess not". That leaves me and the house alone, I can do anything i want without Mikasa on my back *What should I do... I'm too lazy to think... guess i'll just lay around doing nothing until i have to go... yeah that sounds good. Kitchen first!*

A greedy smile makes its way to my face, and as I enter the paradise of my house I reach in the drawer taking out one of the many glorious bags of Maltesers, thankfully we will never run out of those, the perfect dish.

I lay down on the couch realizing i forgot to get the remote, *Damn, that means getting up to get it, noooo, i don't want to, I'm just so sore* The remote is on the table in front of me out of my reach and i spot it *ugh it's so far, I wanted to watch some cartoons* I let myself flap on the ground slowly, and start wiggling towards the remote, lazily, I stretch out my arm and sigh of relief escapes me when I feel it in my hand, I get back to the couch and still can't be bothered to get up.

Turning on the TV I search for my favorite show *ah there it is!* I slouch back, relaxing and my hand searches the couch for the highlight of my life: Motherfucking Maltesers! I opened the bag listening to the sweet sound of plastic opening letting a delicious smell of chocolate out of the bag, I smiled of delight, I can't help it, it makes me so happy, this little bag of chocolates takes me to the sky, higher and higher every time I bite and taste the crunchy chocolate under my teeth. Ah it's just so ... there's no word for it! And just seeing all the pies, apples and parties from the cartoon and of course having my Maltesers I daze off into a land of colors and chocolate.

*I'm such a kid sometimes, but I can't help it, it's weirdly good and I get overexcited over my chocolate pleasure.* I really developed an obsession for this cartoon, at first I was just like "nope I'll never like this" and now I need it to live! It distracts me a lot and is in the end surprisingly interesting.

I watched as the character flew in the air * She's so freakin' obnoxious, but that's why I love her, but damn she is fast and it's mesmerizing how she makes loops so easily, races everyone and always win. She is my favorite character I think, maybe I can relate to her and the friendship is so important it reminds me of me and my friends ... I would never tell them this but still ... she's just so awesome... wow I think I'm overreacting a bit, and a little too into it, I'm ashamed, people should not be able to see me like this!*

I keep watching my show eagerly laughing at the stupidest things even though they please me, there's just so much drama for some apples, jewels, letters and god knows what?! but they made that stupid shit into something really good...

When the show finally ends I'm satisfied after watching 1 hour of this, I lay down on the couch and start thinking. *Where the hell is Mikasa, it's been one hour already! Well she can manage!*.

And no clue how but after thinking about some stupid stuff I end up with his shadow in mind. It's weird how obsessed about him I've become, he just gets on my nerves so easily and he's been the highlight of my day in a very bad way so my thoughts end up lingering on the trauma of my first day. He thinks he's so high and mighty, it's annoying and... Oh god! No! Why am I picturing him like that... shit! ... but that perfect body of his has been glued to my mind. It's true he's so fucking perfect, if it had been anyone else I'd have drooled all over them.

And seeing him exercise like that... he's a pro!... I'm not sure if I'm going to hate him that much in the end... we still haven't started the exercises... but what I'm sure off is that I get a weird vibe from him, even though he's so perfect I don't think martial arts will end for the best. Why is he stuck to my mind? I don't want him the! I already see him at school and that's enough for me! now i have to fucking go and think about him at home too!

I keep shifting positions on the couch, wanting to tear my skin or pull my hair out of annoyance of him and myself for thinking of him. Mu head is down, legs up, then my legs go on the side, changing constantly. I have this weird feeling in my stomach, shiners running throughout my body, it must be the Maltesers coming back with all the shifting and the thoughts directed to him but that body was... the light shining on the drops of sweat, falling down, following the lines of those abs, a feeling of ecstasy rises in my body until I picture the face...

Wait! What? what the fuck am I doing? The point is he can even make me throw up Maltesers, he has even exceeded Jean in my hate agenda and that's saying a lot! and oh god i need to lay off the cartoons, maybe seeing real people on TV would allow me not to be amazed by such little things.

In the end I fall asleep to the face of that stupid coach of mine, this sweet slumber will be able to take my mind off him for a while and hopefully the rest of the day, only to be woken up a bit later by Mikasa.

"Eren?". She's gently shaking my arm.

"hmm.. Mikasa? When did you get back?" I sit up from the weird position I'd been in: one foot fallen to the ground, and arm behind my head going over the armrest, my head dangling on the side and I had been hugging a pillow in my arms until I had let go of it as soon as I had opened my eyes... who knows what I dreamt of...

"Well right about now. You were a sleeps and we're going to leave soon, like 5 to 10 minutes unless you want to go there later?"

"Nah we'll get there on time. What took you so long? Did you make friends with the headmaster?" I snicker slightly

"No I didn't I spent about 15 minutes with him and then all the coaches explained what I missed and it took a lot of time."

"Obviously! So what'd you learn?"

"Not much, I know how to do it already so I'm fine." She sits down next to me, our shoulders touching, it feels nice to know I have a sister who can keep me company and shoulder me when I need to. It goes the other way around too.

"You'll nail it like usual! But you're soo lucky". She looks at my envious face listening to the sound of my whine and plaintive voice.

"How so?"

"Well you don't have to stand that annoying teacher for 3 years and you don't have to do those shitty exercises."

She looks confused for a moment and then her eyes light up with understanding.

"Oh you mean Coach Levi. It might be a good thing but Eren those exercises will help you get better, it's probably why he does them, so just try and satin that coach for 3 years." She gives me a reassuring and sorry look

"I apologize for not being able to be by your side to support you on this". I guess I can't spend one second awake without him coming up.

"Don't worry, I'll miss you but I'll manage without you, my sister, the model student." Irony can be heard in my voice but she doesn't seem to notice it. She just smiles and blushes a little, she always acts like that when taking a compliment, it's so cute and hasn't changed over the years.

We just lay there for a bit when Mikasa takes the initiative to stand up "Come on Eren! Get up! We have to get ready!"

"Ok how much time do we have left?"

"About 5 minutes before we have to leave to get there on time."

"Alright! See you downstairs in 5 minutes I guess". And so I leave the couch all alone with Mikasa who will soon follow me to the stairs to go to her own room. I climb the stairs and open the door to my room. *Wow… still as messy as usual… well considering I almost never clean, it's pretty normal.*

I grab a random T-shirt, some jeans and a jacket knowing we're in September and it's getting pretty chilly in the city. Taking off my shirt I hear the door ro Mikasa's room close, I grab the shirt I prepared that's on the bed when suddenly the door flings open making me jump back and to my greatest dismay Jean's standing, imposing, hands on his hips.

"Come on! Move! We gotta go!"

I look at him, still shocked, topless, feeling really embarrassed so I try putting on my shirt as fast as I can after gathering my thoughts.

"What the fuck are you doing here you horse-face?! And knock before coming in!"

"Wow wow calm down tiger. Marco and I just came to pick you up and your sister too… So you coming or not?"

"Well I kinda need to change my pants so could you please get out."

"Oh come one don't be a baby and hurry up. It's not like you're a girl and you're secretly hiding it or is it?"

"Shut up you idiot! I need my privacy!" I throw my dirty shirt at him and push him out of the room. *He is so god damn annoying… I really consider killing him one day!* An evil smile appears satisfied at the thoughts of ways to kill him that are passing through my head.

I put on my jeans at the speed of light and join jean, Mikasa and Marco in the hallway. He snickers seeing me panting.

"Took you long enough, we were considering leaving without you."

"Shut it or you won't last the night"

Marco was trying to appease us with his hands

"Come on guys, we need to leave and don't start fighting, you'll have plenty of time for that at the party"

I wave him off "Yeah whatever". I drag Mikasa to the car, keeping away from Jean, thank god he's driving I won't have to sit next to him and he won't be able to turn around.

Narrator POV

After an eventful car ride, full of hate and awkwardness, the little quarto finally arrives to the location of the party. They move forward separated because Jean and Eren next to each other is bound to end badly and they don't want to ruin the mood right before entering the party. So they knock at the door Eren and Mikasa three feet behind Jean and Marco. Bertholt opens the door accompanied by Reiner. "Great you're finally here"

"Yes indeed we are Bertgolt and thanks to Eren's sorry ass we're late."

Marco puts a hand on Jean's shoulder that he whisks away in annoyance. "Sorry they still won't get along".

The little group moves forward and as Marco passes Reiner, that last one gives Marco a pat on his back and speaks in a amused tone. "They just won't get along won't they?!" then a bit more serious "But one day they'll learn to get along..." He coughs "I hope...".

Marco smiles thankfully "We'll see if this delightful surprise will happen". Reiner nods and Marci walks in dragging a bickering Jean behind him while Mikasa's still on the porch trying to keep Eren from attacking his rival.

Eren's growling, like a wild animal and it isn't very reassuring, who knows what he'll be like when he's high!

When he has finally calmed down, Mikasa takes him calmly inside, and after checking Jean is out of sight she lets her half-brother go to walk off somewhere. Eren looks at her in surprise, he's not used to her leaving him on her own, usually he has to force her to go away.

He doesn't wonder too much about this and intends to use this peaceful time away from her to his advantage. He wonders around the house, to end up in the game room, he chuckles at the sight of this place, his instincts led him there, it was his nature after all. He goes in, surprised nobody's here yet, he just shrugs it off and enters the room turning on the PS4. He hears laughs in the background of his friends having fun, he isn't in the mood because of the horse-face, he'll just try to get back in the party mood with video games.

The huge collection is in front of Eren waiting for him to choose and take something, leaving a hole in this massive piece of furniture. A hole like the one in Eren's heart, the missing part he needs to obtain, he hasn't figured it out yet but the time has yet to come but it's getting closer.

Being in the great state of boredom and stupidity that he is, he just randomly picks Lego, Marvel Superheroes, wondering how the hell did this game end up in Bertholt's collection, he then realizes Connie's role in the buying of all of these... Eren puts it enthusiastically in the PS4 waiting for it to load, starting to be eager to play this childish but awesome game.

When the game starts a loud booming noise echoes throughout the room, Eren had forgotten to turn off the sound and it's unexpectedly loud, so loud the whole room shakes under Eren, realizing what's happening, he jumps to the remote and trips on the table's foot, falling head first to the ground. The level of clumsiness at that point is just too high and abnormal even for Eren, something is bothering him but his thoughts are interrupted by rushing footsteps.

Of course someone would rush towards all this noise, and Eren looks at the door frame, waiting for whoever is coming to appear. And to his greatest surprise horse-face and Connie are the ones that enter the room. Eren is already pissed and isn't ready to handle Jean now or he's going to break. "Get the hell out of here! Can't you just leave me alone? Oh and connie i'm talking to the other idiot."

Jean raises his hands over his head, defensive "Wow calm down, I was going to take a piss and heard a crashing sound and a video game being turned on, of course I'd come and you're welcome for being concerned about your safety."

Eren looks at him surprised and hesitantly asks "You were worried about me?" and ads in a sarcastic tone "Well that's a new one..."

A look of exasperation mixed with uneasiness is sent towards Eren and he turns his head to the side when he speaks. "I didn't think it was you... I wouldn't have come if i had known that..."

Connie looks from one to the other, bothered by the tension and awkward feeling in the room. "Come on guys! Eren are you okay? and why don't we just play with you! I'm gonna crush anybody that challenges me" and he let out a devilish laugh that got the two others to look at him with surprise and defiance in their eyes.

Jean speaks first "Oh yeah? you really think you can beat me!".

Connie turns to him "Well duh! i know these games a lot better than you guys do!"

"I'll take you on and beat your two pretentious asses!" after hearing Eren say this Connie grasps his heart with an offended look "Pretentious? me? never! i'm just stating facts... hmm to make it interesting there should be a cost... Whoever wins gets to make the losers do whatever he wants! how does that sound?"

Two joined voice answer in an interested voice "Perfect! things just got a whole lot better." Connie smiles greedily at those news, already ready to make them suffer. He looks at the screen and sees the game "Hey guys? I think we should play on the wii if we want to try and beat each other?" The other two just nod and Connie continues looking at all the games "How about...hmmm... Super Smash Bros Brawl?"

Eren chuckles "Yeah! ... Shit is gonna go down!" It's one of his favorite games on the Wii, and he's good at it but he shouldn't be underestimating his enemies. The games start and they all get in their combative mode, ready to beat the shit out of the others and win this game and of course the screaming starts when they start choosing characters because even though they can choose the same they don't want to share a character with an enemy especially not the attacks.

So they finally manage to play with different heroes without too much fighting: Eren took Ike, Jean took Snake and Connie has Falco and he keeps shouting "Falco Puuunch" when they're not even playing for fun, the two other players laugh and think he's unexperienced, they expect him to be easy to beat down, they're in for a surprise.

Note:

Who guessed the cartoon that Eren loves? Maybe it wasn't obvious enough? not enough hints? maybe! (i'm talking to myself... crzy person alert!) x) so yeah i actually love the cartoon that eren loves and i don't know why i went into my girly mode and had a BLAST! x)

So here it's done :) Sorry for ending it in the middle part but it was getting long and it was especially because it had been a while since i had updated. I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible but with the finals i don't know when i'll have the time :D

so no risen for now, it's gonna come and it's gonna come hard :p but... it'll take some time :/

bye see ya in the next chapter


End file.
